Hunted
by Sebashtien
Summary: Perseguida por su pasado Fate aún pelea contra sus demonios internos. Con Nanoha de su lado... Historia ubicada en algún punto de Strikers. Canon. Nanofate


_Es una introspectiva de la relación. Post Strikers. Canon, no OoC. En lo posible. Se trata de Nanoha ayudando a Fate a superar sus problemas en medio de mucho romance como a todos nos gusta. Para este momento ellas ya tienen unos 20 pero habrán situaciones puntuales que ella recuerda en sus años de adolescencia, necesario para explicar 'el problema' de Fate._

 _Disclaimer: No tengo los derechos de MSLN o sus personajes. Solo el tiempo para crear esta historia._

 _Advertencias: El contenido es obviamente shoujo ai, chica con chica, lol como sino lo supieran. Un Nanofate. Tiene ligero contenido sexual, aunque no es muy fuerte lo advierto porque no lo subiré en categoría "M" sin mas disfruten de esta historia. Lean con mente abierta. No quise caer en el humor aunque presiento que si jalará unas risas._

 _Datos adicionales: No, no esta en primera persona pero es básicamente el como Nanoha siente y afronta ciertos tropiezos o aciertos a lo largo de su tiempo con Fate._

Hunted

Por

Sebashtien

A Nanoha le habían dicho varias veces que ser madre adoptiva no sería sencillo, abandonar horas de sueño, entregar su paciencia y ser fuerte incluso sino sentía que podía serlo en ciertas ocasiones era solo el principio. Se sabía la teoría, había hecho lo mismo que Lindy con Fate, brindarle un hogar a alguien mas. No tenía idea como, pero la practica la empujó entre tropiezos y aciertos a convertirse en lo que la niña necesitaba. Con solo 19 años en ese entonces ella ciertamente se había preparado para ello, generalmente era alguien segura de si misma y aunque tuvo sus dudas, consiguió lo propuesto; darle su todo… O bueno, su casi todo a la dueña de ese par de ojos de distinto color. No podía negar que había una parte de ella, muy grande a decir verdad, entregada a otra mujer en su vida, para nadie era un secreto de quien se trataba.

Con Fate en sus brazos, durmiendo apaciblemente como si nada pudiese perturbarle en el mundo, se sentía satisfecha de haberlo conseguido, su hogar, su trabajo, su tranquilidad. Pero no siempre fue fácil, se necesitaba paciencia y entereza y ¿Quien mejor que ella para tenerla? Sí, las cosas habían sido relativamente más tranquilas con Vivio de lo que originalmente pensaba, sería tal vez porque con Fate tuvo su 'practica'

Se quedó corta en sus pensamientos, un suave suspiro salió de sus adentros en el momento que apartó de los labios de la Enforcer un seno, la punta de éste había estado descansando dentro de su boca por un relativo largo rato, pero ahora dormida no era mas necesario. La nombrada dormía con el rostro hundido su busto, su respiración acariciando la humedad del pezón y un brazo pasando por encima de la cintura. Ambas de costado y rodeando a la otra.

Fate era como una niña aún, a veces, fuera del traje y de toda esa parafernalia burócrata de la TSAB. Y no, no era como si ella fuese la madre adoptiva de Fate, para eso ya estaba Lindy, ni mas faltaba pero no podía negarse que dados sus momentos, tenía que ejercer una psicología parecida para poder lidiar con Fate.

Le había costado un rato de su propio sueño, pero aquella imagen de paz y tranquilidad no era en absoluto parecida a la de hacía unos momentos atrás, con la rubia despertando de alguna pesadilla, de esas que la atormentaban de vez en cuando.

Generalmente la abordaban después de largas misiones, quien se levantaba agitada, sudando frío y temblando. En esos momentos una persona normal probablemente tomaría un vaso de agua, y a la cama de nuevo pero era Fate… _Su_ Fate. Y Fate, aunque costara creerlo para quien escuchase por primera vez algo como aquello, solo podía calmarse de una y única manera… teniendo el seno de Nanoha entre sus labios. ¿Un raro fetiche? tal vez, si consideraba que la Enforcer era toda una _adulta_ responsable, pero ¿Cómo negarse a ello? nada podía calmarla a veces. Cabía decir que el efecto era más efectivo acompañado de caricias y susurros tiernos en su oído.

Con esa combinación Nanoha sabría que tendría a Fate durmiendo en menos de 10 minutos. Pero no siempre fue fácil, no siempre fue así… Ya las dos habían pasado los 20 años. Se habían conocido realmente jóvenes, apenas unas niñas y si ya Fate era un autentico rompecabezas en ese entonces, no terminó de armar las piezas hasta hacía poco… Sí, le había costado años a Nanoha comprender aquel enigma que significaba la mujer entre brazos.

Eso le llenaba de cierto orgullo, saber que aunque el camino había sido difícil, no se quedó de brazos cruzados y consiguió con paciencia pieza a pieza comprenderla. Una tarea inmesurablemente difícil sino fuese porque la amase.

La historia de ambas podría tomarse desde varios puntos, pero Nanoha nunca fue mas consiente entrada ya en la escuela, siendo ambas adolescentes y dividiendo su tiempo entre las clases, las actividades, las amistades y por supuesto el trabajo en Mid-childa. Tendrían unos 16 años, quizá menos, para esa época el flirteo inconsciente entre ambas ya no lo era tanto y habían empezado una relación tierna aunque no tan inocente, sería la edad. Para sus allegados era un secreto a voces y por tanto no tuvieron necesidad de comunicarlo a los cuatro vientos, simplemente era como si siempre todos hubiesen sabido que terminarían juntas tarde o temprano.

Tal vez solo Hayate habría felicitado directamente a la pareja para robarle a Fate sonrojos y entretenerse con ellos.

Pero por si cabían dudas, eran la persona más cercana a la otra y ya no solo como amigas, se habían vuelto pareja, cómplices y confidentes, solo Nanoha sabía lo difícil que era para Fate lidiar con su propia existencia y las inseguridades que se escondían bajo la superficie.

Sabía bien que lo último que deseaba era causarle preocupaciones a Lindy, a su familia, pero la comandante era de todas formas su madre adoptiva y aunque Fate podría tratar de esconderle sus inseguridades, terminaba por descubrir que había algo, siempre era una cosa u otra, desde tonterías hasta las más profundas. Y aunque bien podría deducir unas cuantas, la mujer sabía cuando perder, cuando desistir de tratar de penetrar la capa densa y espesa que la adolescente ponía a su alrededor incluso sin darse cuenta. Sabía que entre mas empujara, el efecto sería el opuesto y terminaría por alejarla.

Lindy sabía que era inútil hasta cierta medida, y era allí cuando agradecía la existencia de Nanoha, que no era ya únicamente la pareja de su hija sino de paso, una aliada suya. Solo ella sabría cuantas veces necesitó de la única persona que podría cruzar esa frontera para traer soluciones a los problemas de Fate. Ambas sabían que las cicatrices eran mas profundas que las que Precia había dejado sobre la piel.

La rubia tendía a tratarse a si misma como un animal de carga, acumulando responsabilidades, miedos, temores, angustias y dejándolo solo para ella, en su mente lo menos que podía hacer por alguien como Lindy era llenarle de decepciones, tal como sucedió con Precia y asumir la crianza de Fate era una responsabilidad que aceptó con amor, no a medias, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que el pasado que la precedía la atormentaría y que aplicar los castigos o consejos que con Chrono no tendrían las mismas soluciones. Si Fate ocultaba algo, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados… Y era allí cuando Nanoha aparecía.

 _Flash back_

Era una tarde corriente, hacía días Lindy estaba sospechaba de su hija, que no andaba del todo bien, su intuición le advertía que era algo más grande de otras veces, necesitaría a Nanoha, una vez mas, ambas habían creado una complicidad a espaldas de la rubia, aunque se tratase por su propio bien.

La había invitado para tomar un té, con aquella sonrisa y paciencia recibió a la estudiante en casa, con Fate ausente en un entrenamiento aprovecharía. Para Nanoha tampoco era un secreto, lo había pillado también aunque no estaba segura aún como abordar el tema. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si su novia pretendía seguir aparentando que todo iba bien, tenía un mes 'desaparecida', el contacto era poco, llamadas limitadas y aunque sabía perfectamente cuanto Fate la adoraba, era mas que obvio que le ocultaba algo. De cualquier forma Lindy le había ofrecido asiento, agregó un exhorbitante número de cubos de azúcar a su bebida y después de varios sorbos ambos suspiraron mirándose la una a la otra.

"¿No está durmiendo como se debe no es así?" ––Intuyó Nanoha. "Lleva un mes en servicio pero incluso en nuestras llamadas he notado que… se encuentra más cansada de lo habitual".

"Ah, a veces pienso que puedes leer mi mente. Sí, aunque me temo que es más grave que unas cuantas horas de sueño perdidas" Puso la taza abajo, devolviendo la vista a su invitada. "Lejos de casa creo que sea lo que esté sucediendo con Fate es mas… que eso."

Nanoha acarició con el pulgar la oreja de la taza, afirmando el dedo en esta, escuchar sobre Fate y no buenas noticias le dejaban en un estado… Ansioso. "Lo he notado por supuesto, pero a mi tampoco desea decirme que le sucede, no me escucha y tal como usted Lindy-san temo…"

"Ella siempre te escucha, tarde o temprano, siempre termina acudiendo a ti, Nanoha-chan…" Esta vez descansó su palma sobre la de la menor, reflejando su apoyo. "Me apena como madre admitir que en esto, no tengo el mas mínimo poder que tienes tú sobre mi hija. Sí, habrá días que Fate me escuche, no seguido, pero si alguien puede llegar a ella con total certeza eres tú, Nanoha-chan, sin embargo, si es demasiado para ti, entenderé que no puedo ponerte esta carga." Una triste pero sincera sonrisa se había posado en Lindy, reconocía que su intento tal vez habría sido desesperado, que irresponsable su parte pensar que…

"No es ninguna carga!" La de ojos azules habló, expresión entre determinada y preocupada. "Yo… Suelo creer lo que usted dice Lindy-San, que Fate-chan siempre va a acudir a mi, aunque con esto, no negaré que temo no lo haga como usted espera."

"Eres la única persona en la que Fate confía plenamente, aunque puede ser que también intente restarte preocupaciones ahora que tienes tanto que hacer. Sin embargo, lo que temo es que Fate no concilia sueño en absoluto." Un frote en su sien intentaba le ayudaba a pensar las palabras exactas. "Estuve a bordo hace un par de días, he hablado con sus superiores, Fate se extralimita, no duerme o come lo suficiente y aunque todos le felicitan por su esfuerzo, esto no puede continuar así, relevé a Fate de su cargo a la fuerza y aunque no sabe que lo he hecho, debe de llegar esta noche a casa. Ha perdido peso y lo que sea que esté impidiéndole dormir apropiadamente tenemos que saberlo para actuar… Nanoha-chan, ya lo sabes, Fate amaba a su madre por encima de todo y solo tú pudiste que ella lograse fijar su atención en alguien mas, tú. Tengo el presentimiento que el recuerdo de Precia sigue atormentando a Fate, trabajar para la organización que estuvo contra a su madre, tal vez le evoque recuerdos o sentimientos encontrados, tal vez una parte de Fate, le haga sentir culpable por no llenar los deseos de Precia como ella esperaba.

"Esa mujer… No me extrañaría que Fate-chan aún la tuviera atrapada entre ceja y ceja, lo que le hizo, lo que le hizo…" Lágrimas siempre acudían a los azules ojos cada que recordaba las palabras que ella misma escuchó aquel día en que la luz alumbró la oscura verdad detrás del 'nacimiento' de su novia. Pero esta vez se las guardó. "Voy a, voy a intentarlo, no solo porque Lindy-san me lo pida, esto es algo que personalmente también tengo que saber" La determinación de la futura instructora, le devolvía la calma a Lindy, sería la mirada y voz de Nanoha, que nunca fallaban en transmitir seguridad y optimismo incluso en situaciones como aquella.

La charla finalizó y ambas acordaron dejar en manos de la estudiante el intento por llegar a Fate.

Las horas para la llegada del objeto de afectos y preocupaciones pasaban con lentitud, Nanoha se las había pasado dentro de la habitación de ésta, a ratos rodando por la cama, jugueteando con la almohada, hojeando álbumes fotográficos o simplemente admirando el techo. La habitación se había coloreado de las distintas tonalidades del sol en su atardecer, pasando de amarillos a naranjas hasta quedar azulada por la oscuridad que se plantaba sobre la ciudad. Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió, como un resorte Nanoha se enderezó sobre sus píes y el brillo en sus ojos delató quien se trataba.

Para Fate sin embargo se sintió diferente, en la mirada de la más baja había cierto nivel acusatorio, lo intuía, podía adivinar exactamente lo que le diría sobre cuidar su salud o el por qué de su falta de comunicación todo este tiempo… Sin duda no había sido un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a atenciones a su pareja se tratase.

A medida que Nanoha se acercaba para acortar la distancia, su mirada caía, esperaba un reproche, una reprimenda, un llamado de atención, pero sus suposiciones equivocadas cayeron en el suelo junto con su equipaje que traía en el hombro en el momento en que los brazos delgados de su novia le rodearon de la cintura, aferrándose a ella como un si Fate estuviese a punto de irse por otro mes lejos.

Todo era silencio.

Lo único audible era la respiración de ambas, con la de Nanoha tocando su cuello, provocando que la rodeara también. Ambas adolescentes habían quedado prendadas en medio de la habitación, habrían pasado minutos o segundos pero no hubo nadie para contarlos… Fate empezó a pensar que tan solo la extrañaba demasiado, no había otra razón para que su novia estuviese allí, ¿No era así? No podía negar que le aliviaba su presencia, por esos segundos había olvidado sus problemas, pero entonces supo que estaba equivocada cuando el abrazo se aflojó y las manos de Nanoha dieron con su rostro, esta vez con intenciones exploratorias, siendo examinada detalladamente por ese par de ojos brillantes también.

Sí, no iba a poder escaparse del regaño y Lindy tras la puerta escuchaba fielmente, rogando no ser atrapada.

"Fate T. Harlaown…" Apenas empezaba. "¿Qué… has estado comiendo? Acaso te has detenido a pensar en lo muy preocupadas que nos has tenido? como, como es posible que no hayas descansado apropiadamente. No puedes hacer esto." Decía con completa firmeza, con una complacida Lindy asentía tras la puerta, pensando que ella no podría haberlo expresado mas directamente.

"Yo… Lo siento, es que…"

"Es que nada, has dormido siquiera"

"Lo siento."

"No llamaste."

"Lo siento."

"No dejaste mensajes…"

"Lo siento."

Nanoha hizo un gruñido, y Fate sabía que ella tenía razón, lo sabía, intentar llevarle la contraria o sacar excusas era inútil, no podía evadirla y prueba de ello era el sin fin de caricias que le daba sobre su rostro, que no tenían otro propósito mas que examinar si se encontraba de paso herida, incluso no dijo nada con los dedos desabrochando su camisa y rebuscando entre sus hombros indicios de inflamación o vendajes. Por suerte no era el caso hoy.

"De verdad que me encuentro bien Nanoha. Solo… quisiera descansar un poco" Abandonando la cercanía pasó por el lado de su novia, sentándose en cama. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, que lo último que podía hacer era descansar, tenía todos los deseos de hacerlo pero iba a tener que dar explicaciones y deseaba ahorrarlo.

"Claro que vas a descansar, pero primero vamos a ver que es lo que está sucediendo aquí" La persistencia de la oji-azul era admirable, y a diferencia de con Lindy, Fate no podía evadirla, ambas lo sabían, se conocían demasiado bien y eso era lo que temía.

Crear innecesarias preocupaciones, su mal, su condición era algo que no tenía cura a su parecer y tendría que lidiar con ello sola, _sola_. Pero nuevamente, era débil, sumamente débil con Nanoha y fue inevitable que respondiera de nuevo a sus caricias. Ella se había sentado en sus piernas, rodeado su cuello y enredado los dedos en su cabello… Poco a poco resultaba más fácil caer rendida mental y físicamente entre los brazos de su novia, que había empezado una serie de besos cortos y consentidores sobre sus mejillas, besos que terminaron en los labios, haciéndose largos y húmedos. Por supuesto Fate respondía, sus manos se deleitaban en la curveada espalda, jugueteando con la tela del uniforme escolar y ajustándola hasta que su busto se hizo contra el contrario. La extrañaba y el contacto físico era solo el principio. No podía negar que en los brazos ajenos encontraba paz a la tormenta de sus temores.

Los besos continuaron, siendo lo único audible esos dos pares de labios que se habían extrañado y ahora lo demostraban uniéndose, devorándose. La más baja había enredado los dedos en la nuca, atrayendo y ofreciendo el interior de su boca como alivio a lo que sea que atormentara a su amada.

Ambas decidieron que la prenda estorbaba pasado unos minutos, los besos parecían no ser suficientes, sino que habían aumentado la ansiedad de un encuentro más profundo, tomando iniciativa y recostando a Fate por completo en la cama, sentada en sus caderas Nanoha decidió retirarse la blusa escolar, seguida de su sujetador. Había quedado de torso desnuda y un par de ojos color vino se clavaron sobre los esculpidos y juveniles senos, de un movimiento se soltó el cabello y una cortina de hebras sedosas bañó sus hombros. La mirada absorta y devota de su Fate-chan era impagable, la había dejado muda, robándole una sonrisa satisfecha por tal expresión. Segura de si misma como siempre, acortó la distancia entre sus labios, devorándolos y tomándola de las manos la guió para que la tocara también a su placer. Dejándole saber que en momentos como aquel, no podía solo quedarse viendo, sino que esperaba verla actuar.

Sus caderas se movían gentilmente sobre las de Fate, forzando la fricción entre ambas pelvis, despertando la urgencia de retirar sus faldas también. Nanoha yaciendo sobre la rubia por completo, se movía con naturalidad, curveando su espalda, liderando la marcha y derritiendola bajo sus caricias, algo que nunca fallaba, y con referirse a nunca no era una exageración, seducirla era tan sencillo como quitarle el dulce a un niño.

Pasados los segundos y esta vez con la ayuda de Fate de una vez por todas, prenda a prenda fue cayendo sobre el suelo o la cama, dejando a ambas en completo estado de desnudez.

Los besos continuaron, profundos, necesitados, sedientos, puestos en distintos lugares. Fate se deleitaba con las manos recorriendo y memorizando caricias a lo largo y ancho de la cintura de Nanoha en la oscura habitación junto a jadeos y suaves gemidos provenientes de ambas, seguras de una intimidad absoluta… O eso creían, tras la puerta aún continuaba Lindy Harlaown, abochornada por lo que evidentemente se escuchaba. Había estado allí con la esperanza de escuchar algo importante pero era evidente que no iba a ser así por un buen rato.

Lindy decidió que la conversación había terminado hacía un buen tiempo y que… El método de Nanoha era sin duda un acierto, ¿Cómo no imaginarlo? Una testaruda Fate podría negarse a cualquier cosa pero seguramente menos a _eso_. Que mejor que una noche de 'pasión' juvenil y adolescente para vencer la terquedad. Se repetía con una ceja temblorosa camino a su habitación, tenía que quitarse la imagen de su inocente hija bajo el dominio de lo que parecía una experta Nanoha.

Determinada a dejar en completa privacidad a la pareja se fue alejando de puntitas. Iba a tener un grave problema intentando convencer a Momoko Takamachi sobre una 'inocente' pijamada planeada a ultimo momento, a diferencia suya los padres de la muchacha no eran ni remotamente tan mente abierta como ella.

El tiempo había transcurrido en la habitación de la menor de los Harlaown, para se entonces la oscuridad se impuso dentro y lo único que iluminaba aquel par de siluetas envueltas y entrelazadas bajo las frazadas era la luna travez del amplio ventanal. Habían hecho el amor después de un mes aproximadamente y fue fantástico, como siempre… Fate yacía apaciblemente dormida, vencida por el cansancio bajo la mirada preocupada de Nanoha, que aún le acariciaba el rostro buscando en este las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Ya ellas habían tenido un tiempo explorando su sexualidad abiertamente, generalmente Nanoha iniciaba la chispa, Fate aún era muy tímida en ese entonces, no era algo que le molestaba, incluso le enternecía, aunque no podía negar que en esta ocasión había sentido en efecto el cansancio físico de Fate, no era que fuese insaciable pero generalmente sus encuentros eran más duraderos y no pudo evitar notar que después del primero la rubia había caído. De cualquier forma decidió no preocuparse por el momento, mejor aprovechaba para descansar y disfrutar del cálido abrazo en el que se encontraban, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la bella durmiente y disponiéndose a dormir con el rostro en su cuello.

Ni bien habían pasado 5 minutos en la habitación, cuando el silencio se reemplazó por los desesperados susurros de la propietaria de Bardiche.

"Kaa-san… no." Empezó. Nanoha abrió los ojos confundida, aún medio despierta, percatándose de lo que sucedía. Afligida enmarcó el rostro de su novia. Fate se movía, inicialmente despacio, respiraba agitadamente y balbuceaba, pero poco a poco los síntomas se hacían más sonoros y evidentes. "No te vayas, Kaa-san no te vayas."

"Fate-chan, Fate-chan… Despierta, estas soñando" Con palmadas suaves intentaba traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Lo que temía era cierto, todo esto tenía que ver con Precia.

"Alicia, no, la traeré de vuelta… No me odies, por favor, no te vayas!" Su movimiento esta vez fue violento, junto a su voz. Se había levantado inesperadamente dejando a Nanoha a un costado, subiéndose sobre ella y sin darse cuenta la estaba sujetando de las muñecas con desmesurada fuerza. Para cuando se percató sus ojos estaban abiertos, lágrimas caían de ellos y salpicaban las mejillas de la oji-azul. Dándose cuenta de su error, de que había confundido a Nanoha con la imagen de su madre biológica alejándose, y por tanto estarla sujetando con tanta aprensión, se llenó de miedo y se apartó de inmediato. La mirada de miedo de su novia era insoportable… Esos ojos llenos de miedo y angustia por su culpa. Estando a punto de saltar fuera de la cama para evitar verla, fue atrapada instantaneamente entre los brazos de esta, siendo cobijada contra su blando y cálido busto.

Se encontró con su cara hundida allí, aunque esta vez con una finalidad diferente, las caricias comprensivas de Nanoha sobre su cabello, le invitaban a relajar, a dejar ir ese cúmulo de angustia y represión en un llanto sonoro pero se rehusaba, se rehusaba a demostrar mas debilidad, mas miedo. ¿Cuanto había pasado de lo de Precia? años ya, tenía una familia, un propósito y sobretodo, un amor puro y correspondido, era mas de lo que alguien como ella merecía… ¿Por qué…?

Siguió haciendo resistencia, quería apartarse pero los brazos eran fuertes, forzándola a estar allí, en un abrazo.

"Ya, ya basta Fate-chan, deja de pelear con lo que sea te atormente… No te voy a soltar hasta que hables" Nanoha intentaba por todos los medios no demostrar la debilidad en su voz, debilidad que le producía ver a ser amado en ese estado mental de auto castigo. Podía sentir la respiración agitada y malograda de Fate contra su pecho, humediciendo su piel de lágrimas y saliva. Entonces, después de segundos de una pelea en su propia mente, la rubia terminó por dejarlo, un reprimido y necesitado llanto estalló entre los brazos de Nanoha.

Los irregulares movimientos de su espalda, controlando la respiración era todo lo que la rubia podía sentir, el llanto persistía como una catarsis a todo lo que Fate estuvo reteniendo durante sabría cuanto tiempo, no había llorado en años, se lo había tragado todo, sus recuerdos, inseguridades, miedos y angustias puestos en una oscura esquina de su alma y ninguna luz podía alcanzarlos, pensó que podía vivir así sabiendo la existencia de su origen y pretender que iba todo bien, que no tenía que pensarlo, que evitarlo era más fácil… Pero podía cuanto quisiera evadirlos durante el día, pero su subconsciente sabía que en la noche, débil y cansada, podría aprovecharse para pasarle cuenta por todo aquel tiempo que no quiso atender su realidad, la de ser un jodido experimento fallido… Precia no era mas que un rostro que representaba todo aquello.

Siempre tuvo pesadillas, siempre, pero no fue hasta hacía un par de meses que no la dejaban en paz, cada noche llegaban y pensó que marchándose por un tiempo recuperaría el ritmo pero lo que hizo lo empeoró. Fate no dormía, y pensó ilusamente que después de una noche en brazos de Nanoha iba a conseguirlo.

Pasados los segundos dejó de llorar, solo quedó una respiración sofocada, un terrible dolor de cabeza y el incomodo silencio que la forzaba a explicar el por qué de su actitud. Había evitado tanto preocupar a los demás.

"Ella nunca me quiso." Empezó a decir, cuando el llanto ya había cesado, cuando solo quedaban convulsiones esporádicas y Nanoha allí, escuchándola con un nudo en la garganta.

"Fate-chan…"

"Madre nunca me quiso, todo lo que tengo de ella son recuerdos falsos, nunca me sonrió de verdad. Ni siquiera…" Esta vez soltó una risa fracasada "Ni siquiera debería llamarla así, es mas bien mi 'creadora'."

"Fate-chan por favor… No es tu culpa que ella no haya visto que…"

"Soy una copia ¿Lo sabes verdad? estoy viviendo una vida que no es mía, que no me pertenece. Tengo el rostro de alguien que ya no existe, y me veo como ella luciría exactamente si tuviera esta edad. Estuviste allí, lo escuchaste también¿No es eso detestable?" La rubia estaba encima, escondida aún entre el busto. Levantando su rostro y viendo el de Nanoha contuvo por segundos lo que su voz rasposa trataba de decir. " No te has preguntado como sería si Alicia siguiese viva, porque ella debería estar viva y no yo." Remató, como su ceño estaba fruncido, sus manos aferradas a las sabanas, haciéndolas en su puño. Había odio en su voz, resentimiento y entonces Nanoha se dio cuenta… Fate odiaba a alguien, y la persona que odiaba Fate era a si misma.

"Te estas castigando por algo que tú no tienes que pagar, Fate-chan."

"Hay veces que despierto ahogándome, entonces me di cuenta…" Tragó largo y desvió la mirada, había vergüenza en ella. "Que eran recuerdos dentro de una cápsula, allí 'crecí' hasta que madre creyó que estaba completa. Rodeada de fluidos y escupiendo lo que quedaba de ellos en mi garganta" Su voz temblaba ligeramente junto a su mandíbula inferior. "Soy un clon" Por fin se atrevió a decirlo, como si fuese una palabra tabú, como si estuviese en la punta de su lengua pero incapaz de soltarlo hasta ahora. Su vacía mirada volvió a fijarse en Nanoha. "No soy real. ¿Tengo un alma Nanoha? ¿Siquiera tengo una?"

"Basta…" Para esos momentos, los ojos azules ya habían soltado varias lágrimas. Pero estas se deslizaban hasta sus orejas, mirando hacía arriba, con Fate encima suyo, lloraba, sí.. sin emitir sonido o llanto, eran lágrimas silenciosas. Haber escuchado aquellas palabras había roto su corazón, una y otra vez, eran como dagas que atravesaban.

"Sí. Sabes que no miento." Fate ya no lloraba a diferencia. Las lágrimas habían cesado, reinaba sin embargo una ligereza en su pecho que hacía tiempo no sentía. Dicha la verdad podía intentar hallar paz a solas, tenía que alejarse y pensar pero no contaba con la insistencia de la mujer bajo suyo.

"Bien porque…" Unas manos firmes pero calidas se plantaron sobre cada mejilla, una batalla entre azul y rojo, hallándose en aquella oscuridad. "Nunca conocí a Alicia, y nunca lo hubiese hecho seguramente… Para mi, no eres ninguna copia, eres la original." En la voz de Nanoha existía una paciencia y seguridad oculta en aquel regaño. "Sé que es inútil reemplazar o tratar de llenar el vacío que ha dejado el odio de esa… mujer, dentro de ti. Inútil que la recuerdes con desprecio o que te olvides de ella. Inútil que alguien mas pueda satisfacer la necesidad de amor que nunca te dio…" Su voz perdía claridad pero no fuerza, iba a llorar, si seguía viendo el rostro de Fate iba a hacerlo y por eso la atrajo contra su cuello, escondiéndola allí, rodeándola, hablando sobre su oído. "Es cierto, no fuiste amada por tu madre, pero eres amada por mi y aunque nunca será lo mismo, tienes todo mi amor, del que puedes disponer a manos llenas… Eso no volverá a faltarte, pero por favor… Fate-chan. Deja de castigarte" Sus dedos se aferraron a los cabellos rubios, acariciando y jalando suavemente de ellos. Su voz se bailaba entre la debilidad y la fuerza, no podía sucumbir a un llanto que amenazaba con arrastrarlo todo, era un lujo que iba a tragarse. "Eres más humana que muchos que claman serlo. Tienes sentimientos puros Fate-chan. ¿Quien dijo que no lo eres? alguien con tu bondad y amabilidad, no puede no ser humana… Por favor." Fue suficiente, su voz no dio para mas. Y lo oculto apoyando sus labios en su mejilla, besando suavemente.

"¿Te estoy lastimando, verdad?" Culpa. La montaña rusa de la culpa iba a dar su primer giro. Había hecho llorar a Nanoha, había arruinado su primera noche juntas después de tanto tiempo.

"Si sigues en este círculo, vas a seguir lastimándome." Sus manos seguían enredándose entre los cabellos, intentando traer paz a esos pensamientos tan oscuros y siniestros que amenazaban con apagar la luz que ella aportaba a Fate. "Porque te estas lastimando a ti misma"

"No te merezco, Nanoha" Susurró, deslizando su rostro hacía abajo, ocultándolo sobre el nacimiento del busto, causando cosquillas con su respiración.

"Soy yo quien juzga eso" Plantando un beso sobre su cabeza ambas guardaron silencio, consientes que la otra continuaba despierta. No se atrevía a pedirle a Fate que descansara, sonaría superficial considerando que sabía que unas palabras no cambiarían demasiado algo que estaba tan arraigado en su mente, pero tenían que empezar por alguna parte.

Estaba segura que lo sacarían adelante, pero entonces la humedad de unos labios la hicieron dar un pequeño salto sobre si misma. Sorprendida e increiblemente sonrojada, los labios de Fate se hicieron sobre uno de sus pezones, jalando dos veces y quedándose allí… Simplemente. "¿F-Fate-chan?" Con sus dedos tensados sobre la espalda de la rubia preguntó, era la primera vez que la contraria iniciaba un contacto… ¿ Sexual? y tan atrevido, pero con el pasar de los segundos, se percató que las intenciones no variaron y que mas bien habían quedado en su punto de origen. ¿Estaba Fate pegada como un bebé a su pecho o eran impresiones suyas? no recibía respuesta alguna, el pensamiento era tonto, pero lo que sucedía lo confirmaba, y no recibiendo respuesta, se quedó así, varios minutos. Como una estatua estuvo hasta que los labios de su novia dejaron de moverse… El sonrojo estaba allí, como un fuego en sus mejillas, lastimosa o afortunadamente lo que pudo notar fue a su amante durmiendo plácidamente después de unos minutos, tanto que emitía un sonido gracioso parecido a un ronquido, pero más sereno. Que ironía, Fate había acabado dormida y ella, estaba tan despierta que no sabía como iba a descansar esa noche. Miles de preguntas afloraron en su mente de que diablos acababa de suceder.

Continuará…

 _Ha salido largo, intenté hacerlo un one-shot pero me es difícil y quise dejar este pequeño gancho para una continuación que sería el otro capitulo y listo. No voy a negar que me produce demasiada curiosidad su opinión queridos lectores. No caerían nada mal sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre esto travez de una critica constructiva. Tengo la segunda parte y si quieren saber el por qué de 'este' problema no duden en comentarme. Por cierto, personas con este tipo de inclinación realmente existen y de ello ampliaré en su momento._

 _Para criticar, aconsejar, o lanzar tomates sean bienvenidos aquí abajito en el recuadro de reviews. Nos vemos!_


End file.
